


Caught In The Act

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x HR, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, Romance, Snowells, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: When the men of team Flash return from getting lunch, they happen upon the women of the team doing something that they find deeply disturbing.





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again... As always I do NOT own the Flash, if I did Snowells would be together and happy. What I do own is any errors. 
> 
> It my Birthday today, so why not celebrate with a Snowells fic? So here we are...

The elevator pinged, the metal doors slid open allowing Barry and Cisco to step out. Both had their hands full with takeout bags from Big Belly Burger and Jitters. As they made their way down the hall towards the cortex Cisco glanced over at Barry.

"Do you hear that?"

Barry was quiet for a second, listening to the music that floated down the hall to them. "Is that... New kids on the block?"

Cisco nodded, a frown plastered across his face. "Yeah, someone's playing my music, again." Feeling annoyed he walked a little faster. "I hope they haven't messed with my playlists." But as he and Barry got to the doorway of the cortex, they found the room empty. Sharing a look, Barry nodded his head off to the side, where the music was coming from. "The treadmill." The two made their way over and swung open the partially closed door, startling the two occupants inside.

Caitlin and Iris whipped their heads around at the unexpected intrusion. Both looked guilty, liked they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have.

"Uh, hey guys." Caitlin said innocently, her face reddening. As she spoke the music in the background changed to Bruno Mars, who was singing about being locked out of heaven.

"Yeah, hey guys." Cisco greeted, his eyes straying from the girls to look through the window in front of them, to where HR was, a very under dressed HR in fact. The man being clad in only shorts and running shoes as he ran on the treadmill that Barry used. "What exactly are you doing?" He questioned suspiciously but all ready having a pretty good idea what the pair had been up to.

Caitlin tried to look as innocent as she could while Iris didn't bother hiding the truth of what they had been doing, by still doing it. "We haven't been doing anything, nothing at all, just waiting for you guys to get back." She said in a rush, her flustered words contrasted with the innocence she was trying to portray which wasn't coming across as she looked between the boys. "Why? What do you think we've been doing?"

Cisco shot Barry a look and received a _don't ask me_ look in return. "Because from where we're standing, it looks like you girls are watching HR as he exercises."

For the first time Iris answered, "and if we are?" completely unfazed by the entire situation.

Cisco would have laughed at Barry's face if he wasn't feeling as disturbed as he was. "Have you both been drinking while we were out, cos it sounds like you've both lost your minds."

Caitlin shook her head as she turned her eyes back to where HR was, still running as the music played, as far as they were aware, he didn't know any of them were there. "While I was inputting some data, or at least while I was attempting too." she waved her hand at the computer in front of her. "I became distracted, so I instead offered my medical expertise and opinions if you will on HR's exercise routine to Iris."

"Yes and while Caitlin was doing that, I was just enjoying the show." Iris added matter-of-factly which made Caitlin break out into a fit of giggles.

"Iris!" Barry exclaimed, just as disturbed as Cisco if not more so at the words his girlfriend just said

"Oh Barry, don't get so worked up about it. There's nothing wrong with admiring the physical beauty of a friend."

A look of dismay crossed Barry's face as he watched the girls watch their co worker and friend in the other room. "What? I don't... Cisco?"

Cisco held up his still full hands and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me dude, it feels like I've stepped into the twilight zone." stepping further into the room he asked "how long have you two been watching him?"

Caitlin just shrugged as she sipped her tea. "Since you left for food, so about thirty minutes maybe."

"I have to say, his stamina is impressive." Iris stated, clearly approving of what she was seeing as she shared a look of appreciation with Caitlin who was nodding in agreement.

Barry's curiosity got the better of him. "He's been running at that speed and maintaining it, for that long?"

"Give or take, when we happened upon him first of all, he was doing those inversion stretches he does." Caitlin answered the speedster, a little smirk on her face at the memory.

"Now that was a sight to behold, all that muscle flexing and tensing..."

Cisco actually shuddered at the looks on the girls faces and cut Iris off. "Okay! You two need to snap out of this, partaking in this... this perv-fest you have going on. It's weird and frankly a little disturbing."

Caitlin laughed, feeling completely amused as she took in the look on the boys faces. "It's not weird, why's it weird?" she paused, "and we're not partaking in a, in a..."

"Perv-fest." Barry supplied helpfully.

Caitlin pointed at Barry as he got what she meant. "Yes, that."

Cisco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? If I did what you two have been doing at the gym, I'd probably get thrown out and banned, maybe even arrested."

As the music once again changed in the room, this time to Maroon 5's Sugar, Iris stood and made her way to Barry, taking one of the Jitters' takeout bags from him. "You two are such drama queens, there's nothing wrong with watching an attractive man who takes care of himself." She then headed for the door, making her way back into the main room, Barry at her heels, who could be heard asking "you find HR attractive?"

Shaking his head, Cisco looked back at Caitlin. "Well I'm gonna try and force down my food now, you coming?"

Caitlin nodded and pointed at the computer screen. "I won't be long, I actually do need to input this data though."

Cisco nodded. "No problem and no getting distracted again Dr Snow." he teased, although he still looked a little disturbed as he backed out of the room, shaking his head at the situation.

Caitlin smiled and turned back to the computer, glancing up, she saw HR still running.

Ten minutes later, Caitlin was finished but she found herself lost in thought and staring into the other room, through the glass at the man on the other side. All jokes aside and if she was honest with herself, HR was worming his way into her thoughts more than she cared to admit lately, even to herself. She'd find herself in quiet moments watching him, watching his hands as he twirled a drumstick between his fingers, watching him tease and laugh with Cisco or just the quiet moments where he sat with his ever present mug of coffee and a notebook. Then there were the moments they shared which seemed to have been increasing as of late, the hand he'd placed on the small of her back as they walked, the hand he'd offer as she got up or exited the van, simple gestures of bringing her fresh tea or coffee and they had even shared a hug last week after a really crappy day, a hug which had lasted a little longer than necessary on both sides. Then they was the smiles they shared and the flirting, god the flirting... Caitlin shook her head as she finally admitted it to herself that she did indeed like the older man, a lot actually. And being totally lost in thought, she didn't register the music stopping or the fact that the man through the glass had finally stopped running and was making his way towards the door.

Whipping open the door, HR smirked as he startled Caitlin, who jumped at the action. Taking in her flushed face at being caught, HR rubbed the towel he was holding over his chest, watching as her eyes followed his hands. Leaning against the doorway, he wrapped the towel around his neck, crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. "See something you like?"

As his teasing tone reached her ears, Caitlin's eyes snapped up from his chest to his face as hers flushed even redder as she stammered out a "what?"

"I said see something you liked." HR pushed himself off the door frame and perched on the desk beside Caitlin. "I know you and Miss West were watching me." He jerked his head at the room he just exited behind him. "I take it you liked what you saw."

Caitlin's brain seemed unable to connect with her mouth. "What?"

HR chuckled at her. He knew she was embarrassed at being caught. He decided to cut her a break and got serious.

"Why don't we address what's really happening here?"

Finally her brain kicked into action. "What do you mean what's really going on?"

"I think we both know what's going on but I'll just say it for the both of us." he paused as he watched her, taking in how she was biting her lower lip, she always did that when she was nervous about something. Reaching out, he gently cupped her check with his hand, his thumb slowly ran across the lip her teeth had just abused, he smiled as her eyes closed at the action. "You like me and I like you." he said simply.

Caitlin looked back up at him and meet his stunning blue eyes. "You... like me?"

HR nodded as he stroked her cheek. "Yes, very much so."

Caitlin swallowed. "Oh, well, that's good to know."

"I'm glad." he smiled in amusement, before asking "and you like me?"

Caitlin only nodded her head hesitantly in affirmitive.

"I thought so because how could you not, I mean look at me." He grinned at her when his words made her laugh. The smile however left his face as he got serious. "So... would you like to have dinner with me, tonight?"

Caitlin, still slightly taken aback at such turn of events, nodded again but also answered him. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Great."

"Great." Caitlin agreed as she watched him watch her, the intense look on his face as his eyes searched her face before stopping on her lips.

"I want to kiss you." he said suddenly, his voice had dropped, low and sexy, and it made Caitlin's stomach flip. "I've been wanting to kiss you, taste those pretty lips for a while."

Again, things had taken a very sudden turn and Caitlin was struggling to keep up.

"Okay." she choked out and then he was leaning in, pausing just millimetres away, his eyes finding hers as if checking it really was okay which prompted her to close the tiny gap left between them and captured his lips. Things had taken such a strange sudden turn, one moment they were watching him, the next teasing the boys and now here she was kissing the man she hadn't long realised she liked as more than a friend.

The kiss, it was slow and gentle, his hands cupping her face and tilting her head as his tongue asked and was granted entrance into her mouth, tasting her, savouring every minute. It was everything a first kiss should be and Caitlin felt like her heart was gonna explode from the emotion of it. Gradually the kiss came to a natural end and HR pulled back, she was glad to see he was also slightly out of breath and a little dazed.

"Sparks." he breathed, himself slightly awed by the kiss. "Perfect. Better than I imagined."

"Imagined kissing me alot, huh?" Caitlin teased gently, still a little breathless.

Leaning back in he kissed her again but kept it short. "More than you could know." he replied honestly before pulling back and standing up straight, taking a deep breath. "Right well, I better grab a shower and make myself handsome for dinner tonight, I have a girl to impress you know."

Caitlin laughed at him and stood up also, picking up the file from the desk. Looking up at him, she found his gaze on her.

"I'll pick you up at 7.30? Is that okay?"

"7.30 would be great." she replied, offering him a bright smile which he returned before making his way to the door.

"I'll see you later then." and with that he was gone, leaving behind a slightly dazed Caitlin snow, who stood with her fingertips pressed against her lips, remembering his kiss and looking forward to the night ahead.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out, you beautiful readers. Please leave feedback if you wish too, I always appreciate it either via kudos or comments. More Snowells will be along shortly.... :)


End file.
